


Lavender Kisses

by CompassionAndCaring



Series: Ineffable Love [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Play Little Crowley (Good Omens), Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Disabled Character, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Regression, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionAndCaring/pseuds/CompassionAndCaring
Summary: Aziraphale loves nothing more than caring for his little one. Especially on days like today.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Lavender Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's chronic pain is based upon my own! Of course, even mine is a bit different but I only pulled from my own experiences.
> 
> A companion piece to "A Galaxy Above." Can be read alone or together (since the aforementioned fic is just in the beginning phases). Think of this as an early holiday present from me to you. There might be more! No promises.

Most days, his gait was terrible, at best. Originally being a snake and then having a human body didn’t help much either. On the worst of days, Crowley couldn’t even walk: his knees aching so much that it was unbearable. Aziraphale always knew something wasn’t quite right, and it wasn’t until a couple of decades ago when Crowley finally confessed. The angel then took it upon himself to do whatever he could to help ease any discomfort his lover was having.

“Come here,” the angel cooed as he scooped up his love from the couch. Today had been a quiet, rainy day. Crowley spent most of it watching television while Aziraphale managed the bookshop. Taking his thumb out of his mouth, Crowley reached for the angel and blushed as he was held.

Crowley had been and still was insecure about his size, feeling like he was too “big” or “tall” to be a “proper” little. Of course, Aziraphale thought that was simply ridiculous. He loved carrying the demon around and told Crowley not to be so silly when he asked Aziraphale if he was too heavy.

Pressing a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, Aziraphale hummed, “I’m sorry for being gone for so long, darling. Trying to prevent...er... convince someone to buy something other than a first edition is rather hard, you know.” The demon rolled his eyes. What he did know was how protective his lover was over his books. 

“How are you feeling?” Aziraphale asked.

“Hur’sss,” the little one answered, voice tight as the ache in his knees became too noticeable to forget. 

An apologetic coo escaped the angel, “How about a nice, warm bath? I know how much you enjoy those.” A little wiggle and nod was Aziraphale’s confirmation.

Carrying his love to the bathroom upstairs, the blond smothered Crowley in all sorts of disgusting, mushy adoration. He told the demon how simply adorable he looked cuddled in blankets and sucking his thumb. And how much Aziraphale loved him… if words could even truly describe it.

Sitting Crowley down on a nearby stool, Aziraphale began to run the bath. Warm water soon filled the vessel before the principality poured in a bubble mixture that smelled of roses. 

Starting to undress his love, because even though he could miracle everything, Aziraphale found more care and attention in doing things the “human” way. Crowley blushed deeply as Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt, then moving onto tugging off his pants and unfortunately damp pull-up. Hiding his face in shame, Crowley cursed his partner for never making him feel bad for having an accident. Aziraphale was too good at this…

Discarding the soiled undergarment and tossing the remaining articles in the hamper, Aziraphale helped his love into the water. It was almost burning to the touch but that was how Crowley liked it. 

A few bath toys appeared out of thin air, and the demon found himself reaching for them without hesitation.

Feeling chubby fingers card through his hair, Crowley squirmed under Aziraphale’s attention; gaunt cheeks flushed pink and golden serpentine eyes shifting back and forth. “You’re doing so well, my dear boy,” the blond murmured as he scrubbed the sweet-smelling shampoo into Crowley’s hair. It was starting to get a touch longer; making it wild when the demon woke up in the morning or after a nap. 

“I-I am?” The timidness made Aziraphale’s heartache as he covered Crowley’s eyes with a cloth to prevent any soap from getting in them. 

“Of course you are, love,” the angel replied warmly almost immediately. He made sure to be timely in his answer, lest the demon become anxious. 

Once the occult’s hair was thoroughly clean, Aziraphale removed the cloth and started to work on getting his darling scrubbed up. He pointed to the abandoned toys floating in the sudsy water, “I think your friends are eager to play with you. They look distraught.” 

Crowley grabbed his toys, apologizing fervently and hoping they weren’t upset with him. He couldn’t bear to see them upset… 

Humming as he finished his work, Aziraphale reached for the stopper when a protest was heard. “It’sss over?!”

Plucking it and watching the water begin to drain, Aziraphale gave his partner a pointed look, “You can’t stay in the tub all day, Crowley. Now, let’s get you all dried and ready.” A quick miracle and the demon was clothed in warm pajamas; a black velvet set with a lovely star pattern. And knowing his love, Aziraphale made sure a pull-up was worn underneath.  _ No accidents today, _ the angel hoped, adjusting Crowley in his arms. 

Feeling the occult nuzzle into his neck, Aziraphale felt his heart swell with even more affection (if that was possible at this point). “Shy again, aren’t we?” the blond teased, earning a shake of the head and a soft whine. 

“‘M not shhhyy,” Crowley huffed, feeling oh so little in Aziraphale’s arms and not wanting this to stop. He felt warm and the almost unbearable ache in his knees had lessened some. Noticing the pile of blankets, pillows and heat packs on their bed, Crowley felt ever more grateful. 

“I’m not so sure...but if you say so,” Aziraphale smirked, laying Crowley down in the nest of softness and making sure the heat packs were placed in the right spots. They wouldn’t cool down, simply because they were expected not to. 

Now in his own pajamas, a cozy tartan set (that Crowley at first despised and now rather liked), Aziraphale climbed into bed. Tucking his lover against his chest and tugging a few blankets over them both, the angel pressed a few kisses to Crowley’s hair. His lips soon faintly tasted of lavender. 

“Grossss,” the demon sneered when the two shared a kiss. 

“Oh, hush. Now, let me entrance you in the wonders of early Greek philosophy…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
